


Heat of the Campfire

by Aradeya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Campfires, Camping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Suggestive Themes, basically you give him a boner ok bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradeya/pseuds/Aradeya
Summary: While on a camping trip together with the others, the evening quickly turned into a heated teasing session with your boyfriend.





	Heat of the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!  
> This was one of my very first works, very new to the KPOP fandom and all. I'm still very proud of it, I guess it is one of my favorites. Hope you'll have fun~

It was one of those incredibly rare weekends where all of them had spare time. JYPE gave them three free days and not even Jackson decided to use that time for going back to China. In conclusion, after months and months had passed without all of you spending some prime time together, the day had finally come.   
It took a while but all of you agreed on camping together. Not too far away, near Jaebum’s hometown, there were woods he knew pretty well and ensured you that going there would be the easiest and safest. And obviously, no one really doubted their leader, so with that, the destination was quickly chosen. 

Now, only a few days later after planning the trip, it was your first nightfall in the woods. You had arrived around midday to have enough time finding a nice spot, putting up the tents and collecting some wood to make a campfire for the night. It was summer but who knew how cold it would get during the night. Either way, all of you were kind of exhausted, because putting up the tents was not as easy as it may sound if you have an overexcited Jackson jumping around, almost screaming that he had never done this before and on the other hand Mark, who seemed like he wanted to die, finding a bug crawling near him almost every second.  
And in the middle of it all were you, trying to hide the fact that all you wanted within the next couple of days, was some private time with your boyfriend Jaebum. As tight as their schedule always was, getting that time alone was almost impossible. And if you had it, it mostly ended with him falling asleep to you caressing his head on your lap. Sure, that wasn’t a bad thing. Actually, you liked watching him sleep because he looked especially peaceful when you were next to him…and also spending time with all the boys together like you did now filled you with happiness…yet, you were a simple girl who had some basic needs, longing for the touch of your man for way too long already.

At that moment, however, all of you sat together around the campfire that you successfully lit, enjoying the time either by staying silent to simply appreciate the here and now or by delving into old memories.  
Obviously, you had made yourself comfortable next to Jaebum, leaning on his side while an arm of his was tightly wrapped around your shoulders. His fingers gently drew patterns over the fabric of your jacket so that even when he didn’t look at you, you felt like having his attention at all times. It was small details like that why you could certainly say, he was the best boyfriend you could have…if it wasn’t for the sex part sometimes.  
You half-heartedly listened to the conversations they had, busy with imaging all sorts of things as you had the chance to look at his beautiful profile without being disturbed. You really wanted him.

A blanket laying on top of you could cover up what you were about to do. But with 6 other people around who knew Jaebum better than anybody else, the risk of being caught was still incredibly high. And probably exactly that was what ‘caused the blood buzzing in your ears as well as the feeling of your clit pulsing stronger, the more you thought about it. 

You had to start things off casually though.  
After resting your chin on his shoulders for a while you took the benefit of the doubt and softly blew some air on his neck. He did not react to it the first time, only the skin showing slight goosebumps made clear he noticed it at all. So you repeated your action, a tad stronger now which made the goosebumps show up more. He turned his head towards you, looking you directly in the eyes, not saying a word though, and just raising an eyebrow. He might have already been aware of your plan…were you that obvious? You just smiled at him innocently, acting like nothing had happened at all, so he let it go and turned his head back to the fire.

You waited a few moments before scooping closer that you could place a quick peck underneath his ear, only to pinch his earlobe between your teeth for a split-second. Additional to that you slipped one hand under the blanket, putting it on his thigh. You squeezed him lightly to make sure that he noticed you.   
This time his head snapped into your direction much quicker. He frowned, looking like he was not enjoying this as much as you were. 

“I know where you want to go, (Y/N). Don’t.” he muttered in a low-voice, which was not meant to be sexy at all but it still had an effect on you. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Jaebummie.” You teased him still smiling but aware of the fact that your eyes told a completely different story.

Neither of you said something now, just the eye contact remained along with nothing but a few centimeters parting your lips. You were breathing each other’s air, making your head go a little fuzzy. While his eyes actually still looked pretty normal, almost as if he was immune to any of your moves, his tongue slipped out, moistening his lips unintentionally.  
Getting that reaction out of him motivated you. So you ran your fingers slightly upwards, getting dangerously close to his dick – that is when he abruptly grabbed your hand, stopping you from going any further. 

“I said…don’t.” he threatened you, his grip tightening around your wrist. How much he hated not being in control over the situation was quite amusing. 

“But Jaebum…no one is looking at us.” You cooed into his ear, meanwhile tracing your fingertips along his neck. His veins were popping out from focusing so hard on not giving in to you.  
He did not respond.   
You leaned in to press your lips on his, tucking on his bottom one. He hesitated, not kissing you back at first until suddenly his tongue slipped into your mouth, hungrily swirling around yours. One hand placed in your neck, he pulled you closer. Apparently, it was at this moment that he realized just how long it had been since the last time you fucked. 

“Hey! You guys are not alone here!” Jinyoung snapped at you, ripping both of you out of the world you had just entered.

You laughed at his words to loosen up the situation, there still was no point in denying that blood rushed not only to your cheeks in an instant but also down to your middle part. Still, there was a possibility of Jaebum being completely turned off, now that he knew the others were watching…but you were wrong. 

“Didn’t you say you were cold, (Y/N)?” he asked with one hand strongly settled on the side of your hips, almost pushing you onto his lap. Understanding what he actually meant by that, you played along and swung yourself onto him. Knowing that Jaebum is not the kind of guy for whom it would be enough to simply grind on his cock a few times it was what you decided to do first. Tease him a little more…who knew, maybe you could actually get him to beg for you once. Most likely not though.  
Your back pressed against his firm chest, his arms tightly wrapped around your upper body and his chin resting on your shoulder, that you could feel his hot breath tingling on your neck, was enough to get you back in the mood. You tugged the blanket up higher, just to be sure, and slowly started moving your bottom against his member. The motions had to be so discreet that none of the others noticed you again, yet intense enough for him to feel anything at all.   
You started slow, grinding on him like you usually did at home just on a slightly smaller scale, hoping that it could get him going. Every now and then you used the chance and acted like you were repositioning on his lap but in reality, merely harshen the movement for a few seconds. And it worked. Every time you used that trick, his breathing hitched or a low growl escaped his mouth right next to your ear. Surprisingly quick, you could feel his growing erection pressing against you.  
Before swapping positions like you had planned it out already, you decided on mocking him a few more minutes.   
He lifted his arms off your body to swiftly scoop under the blanket, placing his hand on your hips with a tight grip. Not only his breathing got a little shaky along with that, at one time he went so far as thrusting his hips upwards to meet your movements, pressing you down at the same time and taking control of the situation the way he loved it the most.  
“Fuck.” He grunted under his breath trying desperately to stay still, it was by far one of the hottest sounds you ever heard him do. You had to bite your lip to keep in the moan that stuck in your throat.

Realising how wet you had gotten yourself from all the humping and grinding on him it was about time to switch things up a bit. Loosening his grip on you by pressing against his arms, you signaled him that you wanted to position yourself differently. Now you sat sideways, your legs lying on top of his and then dropping off on the side again. This way you could first of all still stroke his now hard cock but also rest your head in the crook of his neck, pretending to doze off but actually sucking at the skin of his neck, right where his sweet spot was located.   
Jaebum wrapped the blanket around you completely, which only made the disguise of you falling asleep on him even better. 

“You are so hard for me, oppa.” You whispered into his ear seductively while starting to suck at mentioned sweat spot of his. He did an incredibly good job of staying still but you wanted to see him struggle at least a teeny tiny bit.

“If only you knew.” You mewled into his ear further, in-between kissing the soft skin and trailing your tongue along it. Your hand traveled down his torso, enjoying the feeling of his muscles underneath the thin fabric until you almost reached his bulge.

“If only I knew what?” he asked back with a dark voice, the one you missed the sound of for so long. 

“How wet I am for you.” You moaned directly into his ear, finally grabbing his dick through the pants he was wearing. He inhaled sharply but held back any other strong reaction that would expose the situation. Even though it would not change a lot if you actually got caught, you restrained from slipping your hand inside his pants completely. You started stroking his shaft all the way up and then all the way back down again, painfully slow at first.  
One of his hands had found the way back under the blanket again and now lay on top of yours, tightening your grip on him and determining the pace he wanted to happen. That combined with you leaving hot trails on his neck stunned him for a few seconds until…

“Shit…” he gasped loudly, making everybody’s heads turn to the two of you. You initially stopped everything you were doing in order to keep them thinking you were already deep asleep. He had to get himself out of this one alone. 

“Are you alright, Jaebum-hyung?” Youngjae asked with an actual hint of worry in his voice. You had to keep yourself from laughing at how someone could be that innocent and not suspect a single thing. 

“Uhm yeah…I just forgot to bring something.” He tried lying himself out of the situation but at least some of them really didn’t seem to buy it.

“What did you forget? Condoms?” Jackson blurted out, laughing his ass off all alone. You on the opposite felt Jaebum tense up at these words. Funny enough your hand was still wrapped around his erection so all you had to do for him to relax, was move your hand all the way down his length. Feeling him twitch lightly under your touch was so hot.

“At least I am getting some.” He confidently replied and made some of the others laugh or cheer for him. The next move of him actually was so much wittier than you ever expected him to be at that point. 

“You guys are too loud. (Y/N) wants to sleep…I’ll take her to bed now.”  
He pretended to caress your arm in order for you to wake up again. You blinked a few times as if your eyes were sleepy and too heavy to open up. Then you took a look around you, the smiley faces of the guys looking right at you. 

“You will regret all that teasing real quick, babe.” He whispered into your ear as both of you got up together and made your way back to the tent. He stopped one last time, looked back at the others and shouted Jackson’s name. 

“See this?” he asked and demonstratively smacked your ass when he knew not only Jackson but everyone else was looking as well. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! lots of love ♡


End file.
